


this time all i want is you

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shoot prompt: root is super flirty and such with shaw. shaw always rejects her. one day John tells shaw that root won't chase her forever and shaw tells him that she has no idea what he's talking about and to mind his own business. sure enough, a few days later root stops chasing and shaw realizes just how much she wants root. but is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time all i want is you

Shaw growled as she ripped the food from Root's hands, "I don't need you or your help, Root! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

Smiling sadly Root held up her hands and backed up, "Sorry, Sameen."

The way Shaw's name hit Root's lips sent a pang of guilt straight to Shaw's stomach and she instantly regretted the way she had yelled at Root but before she could say anything Root was out of sight. And that was the the last Shaw had seen of Root for two months, two very long months, at least to Shaw that's how it seemed. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was worried, the Machine wouldn't tell her anything and Finch just told her that Root was on an undercover mission in London.

Throwing a ball for Bear to catch Shaw was hunkered down in their subway base purely for Bear, or so she'd tell herself. It wasn't in hopes of Root turning up anytime soon. Reese placed a bag of food on the desk, "I told you she wasn't going to wait forever, Shaw. Don't you think this undercover mission was perhaps her way of giving you space, you were kind of harsh with her the last time she was here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shaw grumbled and started looting through the bag for her food.

"Sure you don't, you're not fooling anyone, except for maybe her. What if she gets killed out there on this mission alone without knowing how you really feel? Or what if someone comes along and sweeps her off her feet? Maybe she's going to get tired of this life and decide she wants to live a normal life, marriage, kids, grow old together? Though I can't really see Root doing any of that. You'll regret it in the end, Shaw. Besides, you're no use moping around like this."

"I'm not moping, idiot. Can't you see I'm playing with Bear?" grumbling to herself she threw the ball one last time and grabbed her jacket heading for the exit and out into the city, looking up at a surveillance camera, "You better have me a plane ticket to Root by the time I get to the airport."

Turning to head in that very direction Shaw was met with the sight of a weathered Root pulling her suitcase behind her with one hand and the other grasped around her waist.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she clears her throat and walks up to Root, “Hey.”

Eyes wide with surprise and sadness Root almost whispers, “Hey,” right back at her.

Bowing her head and continuing on her walk towards the subway Shaw grabs at her wrist pulling the suitcase and is met with a hiss of pain. Pulling her hand back as if burned.

“Root, what happened?”

Unlike her chipper self Root just smiled that sad smile, “Just a little collateral damage. Nothing a little vacation won’t heal. But first I have some intel I need to get back to Harry.”

“You look like that can wait, you look like you’re dead on your feet.”

“You almost sound worried, Shaw. Don’t worry, this won’t take long, then I’ll be out of your guys hair for awhile.”

From there Shaw just watched her walk away and surely enough it didn’t take her too long to come back out, still pulling her suitcase. Walking up to the hacker Shaw startled Root by taking the suitcase from her grasp.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. You’re coming back to my place so I can check your injuries. We don’t need the Machine’s prized asset dying on us.”

Giggling and wincing in pain Root just lightly shook her head and followed her without any further questions. Ascending the steps to Shaw’s apartment slightly out of breath due to the pain that came from her bruised ribs. She didn’t even remember being let into Shaw’s apartment or sitting on her couch. She’s pulled from her trance by a pair of hands slipping the jacket from her arms and those same cold hands pushing up her shirt to exam her, bruises clearly lining her right side.

“Don’t go undercover so far away by yourself again, Root.”

“I go where she sends me.”

“Yeah and if she gets you killed I’m going to kill her.”

“You don’t have to act like you care, Shaw.”

Gently pulling Roots also bruised wrist into her grasp she just stared down at it, finger prints present in the bruises formed around her wrist, “Idiot,” pressing her lips to the black and blue wrist Root gasped, tears forming in her eyes before she could try and pull her wrist away, “I do care...a lot more than I should, a lot more than I thought I could.”

“Shaw, please....you don’t....,” placing a hand on the top of Shaw’s head as if giving her permission to take it all back.

“You’re my partner, Root, you don’t go on dumb-ass undercover missions half way across the world without me. That also means that if you want out of this life you’re taking me with you, if you want to get married, have kids, and grow old together you’re not doing that with anyone else but me. If you want to travel all over the world kicking asses and fighting Samaritan then I’m going with you. That means not disappearing for two months without even a goodbye. I didn’t mean what I said, so listen carefully cuz I’m never saying this again. I do need you Root, I need you more then you need me. So please don’t leave me alone again.”

There were tears flowing down Roots cheeks unphasing her like they weren’t even there, staring at Shaw who couldn’t even look her in the face. Shaw who was blushing so fiercely it brought warmth to Root’s cheeks. With Shaw’s hand still on Root’s bare skin Root leaned forward ignoring the pain in her side to bring her lips down on Shaw’s.

“Careful Shaw people might think you care.”

“Well, apparently they already think that,” blushing brighter as Shaw’s lip pouted out, “You can uh, go back to saying, Sameen if you want. You know cuz I know you can’t resist saying it.”

Biting her lip Root just kissed Shaw on the lips lightly, whispering, “Sameen, Sameen, Sameen.”

And Root just melted into Shaw’s smile.


End file.
